veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
The American Peas
Appearance The American Peas is a group of peas beady eyes and nose freckles or no freckles. Acting *Workers in "Rack Shack And Benny" *Israelites in "Dave And The Giant Pickle" *Workers in "Stand Up on "Very Silly Songs" *Israelites Ark Peas in "Josh And The Big Wall" *Pea Monks in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Pageant Workers and Prince Fredrick's Advisers in "The Star Of Christmas" *Themselves and Warrior Band in "Gideon Tuba Warrior" *Policemens in "Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Themselves in "Abe And The Amazing Promise" *Captain Pa's Ship Mates in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Bethlingham Citizens in "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men" *Old Mother Hubbert's Children in "The Good Egg Of Gooseville on "The Little House That Stood" *Crowds in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" *Themselves in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Orchestra Members and Themselves in "Celery Night Fever" *Themselves in "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie" *Themselves in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *Themselves in "King of the Quest" *Themselves in "Noah and the Big Rain" *Themselves in "The New Job" *Themselves in "Massproudtion Madness" *Themselves in "Gravity Rises" *Themselves in "Inspicable Me" *Themselves in "Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates" *Themselves in "Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough" *Themselves in "Blue Fairly Tale" *Themselves in "Robin Hood The Clean" *Themselves in "Nharlie and Sola" *Themselves in "Tale From The Crib Snow White" *Themselves in "Scavergant Hunt" *Themselves in "Growed Up" *Themselves in "Paris the Movie" *Themselves in "Go Wild" *Themselves in "Castle Capers" *Themselves in "Sleeping Beauty" *Themselves in "King William and Bunny" *Themselves in "Jude and the Giant Tickle" *Themselves in "Douglas The Boy Who Married a King" *Themselves in "Esther and Haman's Return" *Themselves in "Kyle and the Teenage Kindly Viking" *Themselves in "Duchess and the Great Cheese War" *Themselves in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior and The Magic Railroad" *Themselves in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything and Me" *Themselves in "Elliot and the Amazing Promise" *Themselves in "William: The Little Boy That Cloudn't" *Themselves in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville 2" *Themselves in "Sweetpea Girl" *Themselves in "Prince John's Revenge" *Themselves in "Nothing But the Parallels of the True and the Secret Attract" *Themselves in "Robin Hood the Brave of Nottingham" *Themselves in "Alphonse Catches a Cold" *Themselves in "Noah's ARK: A Veggie Tales Movie" *Themselves in "Tangled" *Themselves in "Robin Hood" *Themselves in "A Warrior's Tale" *Themselves in "Last Holiday" *Themselves in "Brave" *Themselves in "Pinocchio" *Themselves in "Madeline Lost in Paris" *Themselves in "Lord of the Rings: The Return of King" *Themselves in "Barbie Magic of Pegasus" *Themselves in "Snow White" *Themselves in "Chicken Little" *Themselves in "Barbie and the Diamond Castle" *Themselves in "Rubbadubbers" *Themselves in "Santa Claus is Comin' To Town" *Themselves in "My Little Pony the Princess Promenade" *Themselves in "Back at the Backyard" *Themselves in "Disrespectiods" *Themselves in "Cow and Chicken" *Themselves in "Rocket Power" *Themselves in "The Emperors New School" *Themselves in "Sonic" *Themselves in "The Dalons" *Themselves in "Captain Underpants" *Themselves in "Doug" *Themselves in "The Magic of School Bus" *Themselves in "Camp Lazlo" *Themselves in "My Little Pony The Runaway Rainbow" *Themselves in "Candy" *Themselves in "Red Riding Hood" *Themselves in "Swan Princess" *Themselves in "Little Charley Bear" *Themselves in "Ren and Stimpy" *Themselves in "No David!" *Themselves in "Hey Arnold" *Themselves in "The Angry Beavers" *Themselves in "Rescue Heroes" *Themselves in "Foster's Home For Imagineary Friends" *Themselves in "The Brave Little Toaster" *Themselves in "Dexer's Laboratory" *Themselves in "American Dad" *Themselves in "My Gym Panther's a Monkey" *Themselves in "Skunk Fu" *Themselves in "The Pebble and the Penguin" *Themselves in "Apple Jacks" *Ants in "A VeggieTale's Life" *Themselves in "Larry Hears a Who" *Themselves in "Bun" *Cowboys in "Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape" *Themselves in "Princess Petunia and the Good Knight" *Themselves in "The Surprising Knight" Category:Characters Category:Peas Category:Kids Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:Very Silly Songs Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:The Little House That Stood Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Noah and the Big Rain Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough Category:Nharlie and Sola Category:King of the Quest Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:Pinocchio Category:The New Job Category:Esther and Haman's Return Category:Blue Fairly Tale Category:Robin Hood the Clean Category:Inspicable Me Category:Tale From The Crib Snow White Category:Gravity Rises Category:The Big Beanstalk Category:Scavergant Hunt Category:A VeggieTale's Life Category:Massproduction Madness Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything And Me Category:Larry Hears a Who Category:Groups Category:Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie